Who will love choose?
by coolgirl-213
Summary: Rory is coming home from DC and she realizes she might have feelings for Jess. but she is still going out with Dean, than when she thinks her life couldn't get more complicated a certain someone from her past has come back
1. a unexpected guest comes and goes

Disclaimer- No I don't own any of the characters, but if I did oh the possibilities. J I mean Jess and Tristan…. Ahh, lost in a daze. Well maybe if I close my eyes really tight and wish really hard they will come before me in real life. Pause. I tried… didn't work. tear

Pairing- I refuse to do and L/L. while it may be good for the show and all I just think it would be really weird if they got together along with Rory and Jess getting together. DOES ANYONE OUT THERE AGREE WITH ME??????. I have yet to find someone to totally agree with me. Oh and same with a R/D. YUCK. If I owned GG that guy would have driven over a cliff by now. I am trying to write him out as soon as possible. 

A/N- ok 1st I am totally obsessed with Gilmore Girls. Always have been always will be. Some of my friends think I am totally crazy but they are mainly the guys so I keep trying to tell them that it is ok and that cuz they are guys they really aren't suppose to like it. I think GG is a chick thing anyway. 2nd this story was to bring me out of a writers block so it might take me a few days (or even weeks, sorry) to get other chapters up but I will try to get them up as soon as possible so keep checking back. 3rd to let everyone know I can't spell at all. So if I have something misspelled or my grammar is wrong don't be surprised. It's just how I am. 4th last one I promise. This is my first fan fic so if it needs HELP, small or big, please review and tell me. 

Rory was on her stinky cramped bus from Washington D.C. to her pleasant little town called Stars Hollow. Stars Hollow is a little tiny town of no more than 5,000 people and she loves it. It has a small town square with only the most needed stores. Her favorite being Lukes diner. Luke was always like a father figure to Rory since she and her mother lived alone. Luke cared about Rory and her mother Lorelai, more than he cared about himself. His nephew, Jess, had recently moved in with him because his sister, Liz, didn't know how to control him. Jess likes to cause problems for their little town. He came from New York where a ton of things happen everyday, to Stars Hollow where nothing too interesting has happened in the past 10 years. 

Rory was very glad that she was getting away from her classmate Paris who always had to have everything perfect and her way, and all those long horrible meetings that she was forced to attend because she was elected vice president of her 12th grade class. But while she was getting away from some of her problems she was about to be forced to confront even bigger problems, problems that could change her life forever. 

Why had she kissed Jess? Did she really have feelings for him? She hadn't seen him in over two months and there was a very big part of her that couldn't wait. But then suddenly she remembered someone, someone that will with out a doubt freak out when he finds out what happened with her and Jess. Or maybe he already knows. She told Jess not to tell anyone because of what the town would think about the two of them, but who is to say that he cares about her feelings. It was Dean. Dean her boyfriend. She had forgotten that small detail that night before she went to Washington D.C., that night that she kissed Jess. 

"But do I care if Dean knows? Do I love him?" She caught herself talking out loud and quickly stopped. She couldn't believe what she had just said. Of course I love Dean he is my boyfriend. But then she started thinking about the last few months and she couldn't help but think that maybe he isn't for me. He doesn't trust me, why should I be with someone that doesn't trust me. But I did kiss Jess. She knew what she had to do, she had to break it off with Dean. Their relationship wasn't going anywhere, and she thought she might have feelings for someone else. Jess, the bad boy Jess. She seems to always fall for the 'bad' ones. First there was Tristan and now there is Jess. She was so caught up in the whole Dean-Jess situation that she didn't hear the person she was sitting next to trying to talk to her.

"Hey, you, hello" The man was starting to think that the girl was ignoring him. 

"Oh what? I'm sorry I was kind of somewhere else just now."

"Well whatever. I just wanted to tell you that we are at our next stop." 

"Oh… thanks" As Rory gathered her bags she glanced outside the window to see a tall figure outside. As the bus came to a stop she stepped outside, and there he was, Tristan. She couldn't believe it, what on earth was Tristan doing in Stars Hollow. Of all people to greet her on her way home it had to be Tristan. He spots her coming off the bus and she thinks for a moment that his entire face lights up. 

"Tristan? Hey" She really had no idea what to say to him. I mean what could she say. This was Tristan. The boy she had secretly fallen for so, so long ago. But she could never act on her feelings because she was with Dean. She didn't know how she could be so stupid to stay with Dean. Then Tristan was about to be shipped of to Military school because of one of his many stupid little pranks. She had to start over in life because most likely she was never going to see him again. Now there is Jess. She gave him a what-are-you-doing kind of a look. 

"Not excited to see me Mary." That trade mark smile flashed over his face. She remembered that pet name that he had for her. At first she hated being called Mary and would correct him every time he would ever use the word. He was so immature to call her Mary because of the Virgin Mary. But sooner or later she came to realize that he would never stop so she started to accept it. Now it only makes her smile. 

She couldn't help but be a little happy that he was here with her. Although she didn't really know what she was feeling because now she has to deal with Dean and finding a way to break up with him, Jess and the kiss, and now with Tristan. 

"Um…so…. What are you doing in Stars Hollow?"

" I came to see you Mary, I mean you must admit that you have wanted to see me all this time."

"You still have that ego I see" She rolls her eyes. He has always been the big guy at school, always having all the girls wrapped around his neck at any time. The problem with all of this is that it all went to his head. But sometimes around Rory he would change. He would change into the nice caring Tristan that only Rory knew. A lot like someone else she knew. But she had no time to think about Jess at this time. 

"So tell me, really why are you here."

" To tell you the truth I was just passing by and I remembered from school that you were coming home today so I decided to stop and say hi" He hoped that she couldn't tell he was lying. Because the truth was that he came to see her and only her. 

"Just passing by?" She wasn't falling for it. The thing he didn't realize was that Stars Hollow wasn't on the way to anything. 

"Ya why? Did you think that I would drive to Stars Hollow all the way from Hartford just to see you?" 

"No. Well… so do you want to go get coffee or something? We can talk and stuff."

"Sure whatever." As they walk to Lukes diner in silence it gives her a few seconds to think about stuff. This was going to be hard and complicated. How was she going to explain any of this to her mother Lorelai. Rory and her mother Lorelai tell each other everything. They are more like best friends than mother and daughter. They talk about everything together. But lately she hasn't been telling her mother everything because of the feelings she has had for Jess. Lorelai has never liked Jess, just like she never liked Tristan. But Rory is going to have to overcome the fear of telling her mother because she is most likely going to end up with one of them.

As they walk into the diner she looks around for Luke but doesn't see him. Where could he... her thoughts get interrupted by the sound of Lukes voice.

"Jess get down here right now your shift started over thirty minutes ago." There was a short pause for Luke to gather his breath and to most likely get a I don't care from Jess. " Jess if you don' get down here right now I am sending you back to New York to live with Liz" Rory still wasn't sure why he had come back from New York. She guessed it was because of her. And of course Luke, because Luke was really the only person that ever cared about Jess. She hears Luke coming from upstairs and shortly after were Jess's footsteps. She turns around to see Tristan looking at her with that far away look in his eyes but he snapped quickly out of it when Rory catches him. A small smile found it's way on Rorys red lips. 

"That was quite an argument" Tristan said as he changes his glare to the staircase. 

"Ya lets go somewhere else." She didn't know why she had made the suggestion to go to Lukes. She didn't know where else they could go she just didn't want to have to deal with Luke. She knew Luke didn't like Tristan, so she was afraid of what he might say to him. 

"Hey Rory" She was so close, so, so close to getting out of there when Luke called her name. She turned around slowly. Tristan close to her side.

"Oh hi Luke, I wasn't sure if you were going to get out of that one alive, well you or Jess I wasn't sure."

"Oh you mean our little argument, ya well that's become a daily fight now. Jess should be down..." He spots that mystery boy standing next to her. "Hey wait your..." While trying to think of Tristans name he had a very strange look in his eyes.

"Oh Luke this is Tristan, Tristan this is Luke." This was not going to be good. 

"Ya I know who he is, he's the one that screwed things up with you and Dean." With that last comment a small smile appeared on Tristans face. I screwed things up with her and Dean, very interesting. 

"Your the one that made school for Rory a nightmare everyday." Rory couldn't let Luke do this to Tristan so she jumps in as soon as Luke opened his mouth to say something else. 

"Wait Luke hold on. First of all the teachers made school bad enough and Tristan was not the only one that screwed things up with Dean and I." And with that Jess came down from the end of the stairs after hearing the entire conversation He knew who else had screwed things up with Rory and Dean. It was him. Dean was always so worried that Rory was going to go off with someone else. As soon as Rory sees Jess her heart kind of skips a beat. Not only because of fear to what he might add to this mess but because she had kind of forgotten what he looked like. Not that she didn't think about hem every day just that she had forgotten how he could so simply make her feel light headed. As Jess spots Rory he gives her a light smile and she returns it. Tristan sees their interaction and it kind of rips at his heart. But the moment between Jess and Rory quickly dies when Luke starts yelling again. 

"You may have never realized this or maybe you meant to do it but there would be days when Rory would get off that bus on the verge of Tears all because of you. She may have forgiven you but I have not. And I do not want you in my diner." Tristan was so confused about what to do. He had not expected anything like this to happen. He looks at Rory for some kind of an answer but she doesn't have one. He would have gladly started yelling at Luke but for Rory's sake he didn't. 

"Get out" Rory couldn't believe what Luke was saying. She knew that he didn't like him but that doesn't give him any right to just totally blow up in Tristans face. It was so not Luke. 

Tristan didn't really know what to do, so he followed the orders he was given and quickly walked out of the Diner. That was it, he wasn't going to say goodbye, he just had to get out of there. He had no idea what he put Rory through and he was to ashamed to say anything to her so he just headed for his car.

"Wait Tristan don't go yet." After running as fast as her legs could go she finally caught up with him. "I am so sorry about what happened in there, I don't know what came over him, I mean I have never seen him do anything like that." He doesn't say anything he just keeps walking to his car. "Please Tristan don't leave things between us like this." Now at any other time this would have made no difference to Tristan and he would have kept on going but something in her voice made him stop and turn around. But there was no way that he could build up the courage in order to look at her so he just stared at his feet. 

"Why"

"What" He said it so quietly and in such a mumble that she couldn't make out what he had said. It was almost as if he really didn't want to be heard.

"Why do you want me to stay? I obviously made life for you awful. I don't deserve to stay here with you."

"No Tristan it wasn't like that. Luke just took things and totally blew them out of proportion. You were just one of the many things I was having to deal with in my life. I was overloaded. I felt like a balloon that was about to pop." He looked up at her before he made his next statement. He wanted her to hear this loud and clear. Because it is something that has been bubbling under the surface for quite some time now. And he couldn't stand to keep it down. She could see pain in his eyes and she wondered why it was there. 

"You know I never meant to hurt you. Well at first maybe, but that was before I knew who you really were. I was a total jerk back then. And then I fell head over heals for you Rory. You meant everything to me. You changed who I was and made me a better person. As stupid as that may sound." She shakes her head as to say that his feelings were not stupid. "But you made my heart shatter into a million pieces not only because I was about to be shipped off to Military school and could possibly never see you again, but because you didn't have any feelings for me. You didn't lov…" He catches himself quickly. "Like me the way that I liked you." He emphasized the word like. He couldn't believe that he had almost said love. But it didn't matter that he didn't say the whole word because Rory heard it and she now knew what he felt. 

"Love?" She needed to know the truth. Did he love her? There was a long pause for him to answer. Tristan knew that he had to say something and quickly. He was so upset that he felt like turning into the Tristan that everyone else new. The Tristan people knew and hated.

"You know what, just forget everything I have said. I didn't mean any of it." He turned around in the direction of his car. "I'm getting out of here. I have better things to do with my time then to spend it in this stupid town with you." He gets in his car and takes one last glance at Rory and speeds off. She could tell that his last few comments weren't true by the expression on his face and the look in his beautiful blue eyes. Rory was so confused. She had always known that he had liked her. The whole world could figure that out. But she had no idea that his feelings were sincere and that love was in the picture. She stayed in the same position for a few moments not quite sure of what just happened. But she realized that she had better things to do than to stand there and look pathetic. She needed to go talk to Luke. She was furious with him for the way he had acted to Tristan. She ran to the diner in hope that he would still be there. She opened the door and when the tiny bell above the door rang Luke looked up. 

"What just happened, why in the world would you yell at Tristan like that? He never did anything to you." She was so busy with Luke that she didn't hear someone behind her walk into the dinner and sit down at a near by table. "You had no right to do that." 

Luke cuts in. "You think Tristan is the right person to be hanging with."

"He's just my friend Luke, you can't tell me who to be friends with and who not to be friends with." 

"Well do you think that Dean will approve of you hanging out with Tristan?" 

"I don't care what Dean thinks" she pauses while she looks for the right words. She gets much quieter. " I don't think our relationship is going to last much longer." Luke turns into more of a sympathetic kind of Luke when he hears Rory has been having some problems with Dean. 

"Why what happened?" The boy at the table had heard the entire conversation and decided to step in. 

"Ya I think I would like to have the answer to that one too." You could hear hurt and anger in his voice. Rory turns around as she hears him. She knew exactly who it was.

"Dean, oh I didn't know you were here."

"Obviously." 

A/N Ok that's it. I hoped you liked it. K now you know what to do… please read and review. I live on it. I'll take good or bad. And I will try to get the next chapter up in a week or two. 


	2. torn between many

Disclaimer- no I don't own any of the characters, but if I did oh the possibilities. ( I mean Jess and Tristan.. Ahh, lost in a daze. Well maybe if I close my eyes really tight and wish really hard they will come before me in real life. Pause. I tried. didn't work. tear  
  
Pairing- I refuse to do and L/L. while it may be good for the show and all I just think it would be really weird if they got together along with Rory and Jess getting together. DOES ANYONE OUT THERE AGREE WITH ME??????. I have yet to find someone to totally agree with me. Oh and same with a R/D. YUCK. If I owned GG that guy would have driven over a cliff by now. I am trying to write him out as soon as possible.  
  
A/N- ok 1st I am totally obsessed with Gilmore Girls. Always have been always will be. Some of my friends think I am totally crazy but they are mainly the guys so I keep trying to tell them that it is ok and that cuz they are guys they really aren't suppose to like it. I think GG is a chick thing anyway. 2nd this story was to bring me out of a writers block so it might take me a few days (or even weeks, sorry) to get other chapters up but I will try to get them up as soon as possible so keep checking back.3rd and to let everyone know I can't spell at all. So if I have something misspelled or my grammar is wrong don't be surprised. It's just how I am. 4th last one I promise. This is my first fan fic so if it needs HELP, small or big, please review and tell me.  
  
He turns around to walk out the door since he had nothing to say to her. She new that something might happen with their relationship but she never thought it would turn out as it has. As he walks out of the dinner he furiously slams the door, as a result the bell at the top of the door falls off and hits the ground. Rory isn't quite to sure what to do next.  
  
" Two guys in one day, I really know how to scare them off." She said mumbbaling to her self. She never felt sad about the fact that she might not stay with Dean but now that she didn't have him she felt like a small part of her is missing. She could feel Jess's eyes burning in the back of her head. She new that he wanted to come and comfort her but he just didn't know how. Jess saw it all happen. First there was Trisan and just like that he was gone. Than her boyfriend of two years just walked out of her life forever. Unfortunately they live in a small town and there would be those days when rory would uncomfortably run into him. He new that rory would not go after Dean since like Dean she has nothing to say.  
  
Jess finally builds up the courage to go over to her. He lightly touches her shoulder and she turns around. She tries to give him a small smile but the feeling she was left with would not allow it. He sees a small tear run down her soft cheek and he wipes it away with his thumb.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
" Ya," She pauses for a moment. " I think I will be fine. It was going to happen sooner or later I suppose." She feels more tears building up so she looks at the ground. He lightly lifts her chin up so he can meet her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it. He doesn't deserve you." He said in a soft deep voice. They gaze into each other's eyes. They move in closer to each other than suddenly she steps away.  
  
"This can not be happening." She just broke up with Dean. This is no time to even think about someone else. But something inside of them, something that ignited when they kissed before at the wedding, was not going to go away, and she was to weak to fight it.  
  
She needed comfort but doesn't know where to get it. She can't go to the inn where her mom is because she doesn't like Jess so she wouldn't be able to focus on what is best in Rory's eyes. Than suddenly she thinks of Lane. She doesn't know why she didn't think of it earlier. Lane is her best friend. They have always been there for each other. She gets to the front door of lanes house and stops for a moment. She tries to re collect her self and to give her a few seconds to breath in her surroundings and what had all happened. She opens the door to meet a not so happy Mrs. Kim. Mrs. Kim is Lanes mother. She doesn't like rory and never has. But the real reason why she doesn't like Rory is because she doesn't like Rory's mother.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Kim do you know where Lane is? I really need to talk to her"  
  
"Of course I know where Lane is, why wouldn't I know where Lane is?" Before Rory could answer she finishes her little speech. "She is in her room studying, right where she should be, doing what she should be doing." No one can truly understand Mrs. Kim. She is very different from most mothers and the only thing that Rory and Lane can figure out is that she is truly crazy.  
  
"well can I go talk to her it is really important?" She could see the tears forming in Rorys eyes and decided that whatever she was going to tell Lane must be truly important.  
  
"I suppose you can." She pauses. "But only for 15 minute No more, not even one more minute."  
  
"thanks" As Rory begins what seems like the longest stare way she lets it all out. The tears from her red tear bloched face fall on the wood steps. She finally reaches Lanes bedroom and she knocks as hard as she can on the door because she knew that other wise she would never hear it over the loud music that was playing beyond the bedroom door.  
  
"Coming mother" Lane obviously had no idea that Rory was outside her door. Rory sees the door open slowly in front of her face. She can see the unhappy expression thinking she was about to confront her mother. Than her face shows a bright smile as she realizes her best friend was standing in front of her, but it slowly changes back when she sees that Rory is crying and obviously has been for a long time now.  
  
"Rory what happened?" Rory tried to answer but her words only came out a soft mumble.  
  
" I Jess, kiss, Dean left, TRISTIN." She was cut of by Lane.  
  
"Wait calm down." Rory gathers her self back together and proceeds to tell Lane the entire story. She felt much better after it all came out, she was surprised that she could feel any better after what had just happened. After many tissues and many hugs goodbye and good lucks Rory was chased out of the house by Lanes mother. Rory had no where to go. Her mother doesn't know she is home yet because of the early bus ride home, and she can't go to Luke's because of a certain person who works and lives there. Because of this she felt like taking a walk around her beautiful quite little town. It was a cold night for mid September. The sun was barely left in the sky preventing any stars. A light wind was coming in from the south rustling the leaves that had started to turn colors in the trees. The town looked like at had been deserted to Rory, as if a hurricane was blowing in and she had missed the warning. She felt as if she was alone in the world. This feeling was new to her and scared her deeply but she knew fear would not help her, it would not help her deal with the feelings that were inside of her. These feelings needed to be released and she knew this, if only she knew what to do with them. She had started to get tired and she could feel her legs weakening and her eyes suddenly felt like they were heavy, almost like something was sitting on her eyelids preventing them to open fully.  
  
With much struggle she slowly walks up the few stairs that leaded up to the little town gazebo. She felt stupid admitting this to her self but this tiny gazebo, the few pieces of wood that were holding it together, made her feel safe. Behind the love and comfort that her mother gives her she felt like this could possibly be the only thing that could make her feel this save. She sees one of the benches that the gazebo provided and she stumbles upon it. She kind of falls down onto it, hurting her shoulder but that didn't matter, all that did was that she had finally made it and that now she could finally fall slowly asleep. But before sleep had taken her prisoner She heard something, a voice speaking to her and at first it sounded almost foreign , but after much thought she finally encoded what it had said. And it was something like this.  
  
" I am sorry my love." Apparently whoever had spoken to her thought she was sleeping. And when she sits slightly up the person awaiting her was very surprised. Although so was Rory. 


End file.
